The subject matter described herein relates generally to receptacle assemblies, and more particularly, to receptacle assemblies having angled receptacle guide frames.
Electrical assemblies generally include a host board that is positioned adjacent to a panel within a chassis. The panel includes an opening that enables access to the host board. In particular, the host board may include a receptacle assembly coupled thereto. The receptacle assembly includes receptacle guide frames having host board connectors that electrically couple to the host board. The host board connectors may be copper-based connectors, fiber optic connectors, or the like. The receptacle guide frames extend through the opening in the panel so that the host board connectors may receive a plug, jack, or module that electrically couples a peripheral device to the host board.
Generally, the receptacle assembly includes multiple receptacle guide frames that each define a receptacle. The receptacles have an open end and a closed end. The host board connectors are positioned at the closed ends of the receptacles and are accessible through the open ends of the receptacles. The receptacle guide frames are coupled to the host board so that the open end of each receptacle extends through the opening in the panel. The receptacle guide frames are positioned so that the open end of each receptacle extends parallel to the panel. Some receptacle assemblies may also include a light pipe coupled to each receptacle guide frame and extending through the panel. The light pipe provides a signal indicative of an electrical connection to the host board connector and/or traffic through the host board connector.
However, conventional receptacle assemblies are not without their disadvantages. Generally, the receptacle assemblies are positioned in racks including several receptacle assemblies. Accordingly, several cables are connected to the electrical assembly. As such, cable management may be become difficult when making electrical connections with the electrical assembly. Often, cables from peripheral devices that have been connected to a host board connector may block other receptacles in the electrical assembly. Additionally, the cables may block the light pipes of other receptacle guide frames thereby preventing visual confirmation of the electrical connection and/or traffic through the host board connectors. The configuration of the receptacle assemblies may result in improper connections made between the cables and the electrical assembly and/or may increase the time required to couple peripheral devices to the electrical assembly.
A need remains for a connector assembly that improves the cable management of cables connected to the electrical assembly.